Love is a virus
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: I decided to write this as a last minute merry Christmas to all my peeps out there. it's another one of my most-like shippings, Mewtwo x Deoxys, in a Christmas-based fanfiction. more info inside. no flaming, but, I do like reviews. rated T, because that's gonna be my lowest rating.


Hiya, Crimson here!

you know how I said that the earlier fanfiction would be the last for this year? guess what, I lied!

because of the Christmas spirit, I decided to write one more one shot, Mewtwo X Deoxys, because (1) there is, like, none of these things in the world and (2) it's a Christmas fic (more or less). as normal, please no flaming, I don't like the fires. unless I'm able to light people on fire...

anyway, thank you, black snakes for your support, and a bunch of other people that have supported me in the last two days of being a fanfiction author, means a lot to this heartless writer!

with out further adu, I present to you my fanfiction. merry Christmas, and a happy new year to all my peeps out there, IMMA STILL ROOTING FOR YOU GUYS!

WOOOOO!

Love is a virus

Emotion.

That one word makes my spine tingle, as I hold my sides and shiver.

I never felt an "emotion" before, but I have heard enough about it.

There is one particular emotion I here of often, an emotion that is said to cause people to act unnatural, weird and (in some odd cases) violent. An emotion that has started and ended wars. An emotion that was capable of impossible feats. An emotion that can bring even the strongest willed legendaries to there knees. An emotion I am always trying to steer clear of.

Love.

Ugh. Just thinking of the very word makes me want to gag. As the smartest being in the universe, I find that attachments are a liability; therefore, loving someone is a liability. I have seen the effects of love everywhere in that hall of origin. From Azelf confessing to Uxie, to Victini going head over heels for Mew. All in all, I will remain alone, after all, who could ever love me?

But, after the years roll by, loneliness is just my personal way to shut people out. After years of feeling rejected, hated, and different, there has always been someone there for me.

Deoxys.

That's right. The virus legendary has always been at my side, whether I like it or not. I never knew why she did it, always assuming it was for personal benefit, but I never really cared why either cause I enjoyed her presence.

The very emotion I despised for years on end, were working there way into my, infesting and infecting me.

Just like a disease

Just like a virus

"Hey, Two, you okay?"

I snapped back to reality. That's right; I was Christmas shopping with Deoxys. Said person was standing there in her odd little fashion, a shirt with on side being red, while the other side is blue, on sleeve is a long sleeve, while the other side has no sleeve. She wears a light blue cameo under her shirt, making her look REALLY skinny. She also wore a red skirt with dark blue leggings, and a matching pair of red and blue stripped shoes.

"Earth to clone bro, come in clone bro." she said, waving on hand back and forth in front of my face, trying to regain my focus.

"Hm? Oh, sorry." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head to prove that I felt like an idiot.

Since we were both in our human forms, I wore a light purple long sleeve shirt, with a darker shade of purple jeans. Light metal chains looped around my ankles, matching the color of my shoes.

Her intense golden eyes bore into my light purple pupils, trying to find what I was hiding, before giving up with a sigh, handing me a bunch of plastic bags, "Here, these are the gifts I got for the other legendaries."

I caught them all, noting how heavy they all were, before following her to yet another shop. "Where do you get all the money to buy this stuff?" I asked, using my free hand to push my glasses back up the bridge of my nose.

"Unlike you, who spend money on anything related to science, I save my cash from Arceus." She said back, running a hand through her light green dyed hair, before walking over to a nearby rack to examine a dress.

I muttered back a curse, before looking over what was in the bag. Golden stop watches for Dialga, an Ouija board for Giratina, even a nevermeltice for Kuyrem; that's when I came across a box wrapped in a light purple ribbon, with a nice dark purple wrapping paper.

Before I could further examine it, she came back with a short light pink dress in another plastic bag, which she handed to me.

"You know, when I asked if anyone wanted to come with me to do some Christmas shopping, you didn't need to come along." She said, passing me and heading for the elevator.

Once we were inside, I noticed something different about her stance. She normally stood tall with her chin up, but now, she looked down. Her normally happy expression was replaced with one of fear, like how she looked around Rayquaza, like someone was either gonna hurt her or had already done.

"Are you feeling okay, Diana?" I asked, referring to her human name.

"I'm fine, Nicholas." She said back, even the smile that she shot me looked saddened, "I find it ironic that you, of all people, has the same name as Santa himself."

"Santa is fake." I instantly said back, "A fairy tale so that children would listen to there parents or risk not getting an extra present."

She laughed, sounding sadder with every passing second, "Good point." She said, right as the elevator opened.

I don't like where this was going, she looks like she was on the verge of tears by the time we were in the parking lot, her constant sniffling and red eyes.

I dropped the bags of the ground, lightly patting Deoxys' back, "Are you sure that you are feeling okay? If you want, I can teleport us home instantly instead of driving."

She shook her head, which irritated me a bit, what was she hiding, "You know that you can trust me, correct?"

She shook her head again, and without warning, lunged at ,e, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, crying into my shoulder. I instantly hugged her back, calming her by running my hand through her hair, whispering soft things in her ear, till she murmured out something I couldn't make out.

"Do you think I don't belong here?" she asked again, pulling away to wipe her tears, golden eyes looking bloodshot.

I restrained the urge the shout my answer, "Of course not. If anything, I shouldn't be a legendary, me being man-made and all."

She shook her head, "At least Arceus knew of your existence, do you know how it feels to have your memory wiped, wake up to a huge green dragon trying to kill you, then going to the halls and having other people fight for me to become a legendary? Then, I had to prove my worth, struggle to make friends, and most legendaries still think that am an outcast." She then broke into tears, crying slightly as little streams of salt water ran down her cheeks.

I pulled her into a hug again, understanding what she was going through, "That's why you're getting everyone a Christmas present, isn't it?"

She nodded, hiding her face in shame. "You don't need them to like you," I said, trying to comfort her, "There expendable, as long as you have at least one person to lean on, you're gonna be fine."

Seconds later, she squeezed a bit harder, and whispered, "I…I love you.", before hiding her face again.

That took a while to process. Did she really like me back? Only one way to find out.

I pulled her chin up gently, careful not to hurt her, and with a reassuring smile, I lightly pressed my lips against hers.

She let out a small gasp, before pressing back with more force, making it a very nice first kiss for the both of us.

Finally, she pulled back, and with a smile, rested her head on my chest, before saying, "I take it you like me back?"

With a laugh, I nodded.

I don't care what others think, I still believe that love is a virus. A beautiful, necessary virus.


End file.
